Who Are You?
by annil8ter
Summary: What happens when Ichigo ask his inner hollow what its' name is? What happens when Kon gets a Gigai? IchixRuki HollowIchiXRuki  KonXYuzu?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Taking a break off of my other stories to bring you this idea I came up with while brain storming. Read and Enjoy :) **

**Don't review if you don't want to…A review would be nice though: p**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

It was just one of those mindless Saturday afternoons for Ichigo. The family was up to its normal activities, Kon was with Rinin for an undisclosed reason, and Rukia was taking a nap on Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo was reading a book at his desk, it was about how to control your inner evil, a subject Ichigo knew all to well. As he read the book, he occasionally glanced at Rukia over at Rukia who kept saying random things in her sleep.

Such things Included: Lollypops, Pink Bunnies, Chocolate covered socks, Red headed Baboon, Silent Nii0sama and Orange haired hearts.

He quickly went back to his book, doing his best to ignore the orange haired hearts.

_Chapter 10: _

_In order to control the evil…, acknowledge the evil. Knowing the enemy means defeating the enemy._

_You must first __confront the evil__, never allow any type of fear frighten you or you could wind up be devoured._

Ichigo put a finger to his chin "_Confront the evil, _"

He continued reading

_Befriend the Evil… like the old saying goes "Keep your friends close and your enemy closer." Your enemy is your greatest ally if appropriable used._

Ichigo looked away from the book "_Be friends? With a hollow… I don't know… What if I get killed…What if it takes over and someone else gets killed…."_

Ichigo stretched his arms in the air; his bones were getting stiff from being in the same position for so long. He quietly arose from his chair and walked over to Rukia's closet where he kept his Substitute Shinigami Badge, he then smashed it into his chest.

Ichigo closed his eyes once in Shinigami form, he required the highest degree of concentration when he wanted to call the hollow and gain entrance into it's' realm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo felt the temperature drop slightly; he slowly opened his eyes to see he was standing right in front of the Hollow version of himself. He felt his shivers down his spine simply by being in his presence.

"Oi, Ichigo… What did ya call me for?" Said the hollow sitting down

Ichigo broke out his trance, "Oh crap…." He thought, he didn't know what to say… Perhaps he should have planned this better or at all. He looked at the hollow and saw that it looked extremely bored and annoyed.

"Well…." Said Hollow Ichigo annoyed

"_Say something… Hurry or else things might get violent "Thought Ichigo _

"….."

The hollow Ichigo stood up quickly

"If you ain't got nothing to say then I'm gonna head back" Said the hollow as he began to walk away

"What's your name?" Ichigo said aloud

The Hollow stopped dead in its tracks.

"What?"

Ichigo flinched as it slowly turned around to meet his eyes…

"I-I said-d what's your name…." Said Ichigo shakily

The hollow looked at him "What is this? Some sort of trick, some sort of way to remove me from your mind… Well sorry, but I like it here?" Said the hollow walking off

"No… Its' just "Ichigo quickly tried to think of something, to keep the hollows attention "I- I Uh… have come to make a deal "

The hollow stopped… and looked at Ichigo a twisted smile on its face. Ichigo may have regretted those words by the look on that hollows face.

"A deal, aye" The hollow turned to Ichigo" What kind of a deal…."

Ichigo came up with the first thing that same to his head "Freedom…." 

"…….."

The hollow remained silent….

"So what do you say…? Can we talk…?" Said Ichigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia's eyes slowly opened, she had taken a nap after being out and hunting hollows the previous night and day. She was sleeping in Ichigo's bed because she felt hers was too uncomfortable.

Speaking of Ichigo, she glanced around the room to see where he was… what she saw made her jump out of the bed.

"Ichigo!!!" yelled Rukia, after seeing an unconscious Ichigo on the floor.

She shook him lightly and noticed his body was deadweight… "No… not you too" thought Rukia as she shook his body again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So lemme get this straight" Said the hollow "You give me control of your body for 1 day every three days… but in exchange I can't harm anyone or consume anyone's soul..."

Ichigo nodded "That the gist of it…. But you forgot that, you also have to take care of the hollows should any arrive… "

"So not only am I limited…. But I gotta kill my own race too…" Said the hollow

Ichigo nodded and remained silent waiting for a response

"Okay… I'll agree to all this if you let me add something to this deal we got going "Said the hollow

"Depends what the condition is?" Responded Ichigo

"The condition is we don't pry into the others time, me into yours…. Or yours into mine "the hollow said

"Fine….." Ichigo said, hoping that he knew what he was doing

The hollow grinned as it extended its hand "Let's shake on it"

Ichigo extended his hand wearily…" Alright… then we got ourselves a deal"

Ichigo shook the hollows hand, and felt its dark Reiatsu surge threw him making him a little more nervous than he was currently…

"Alright then… See ya tomorrow" Said the hollow walking away, a grin on its face…

"Wait!! "Called out Ichigo

"Oi…backing out already aye… I figured as much "Said the hollow

"No…" Said Ichigo "Its' just…"

"Just what?" said the hollow

"Well I know that every one that becomes a hollow used to be human…And I just like to know…" Ichigo was interrupted

"Still wanna know my name, aye?" Said the hollow

Ichigo nodded, as the hollow turned around opening the portal to his own private place in Ichigo's mind.

"My name's…eh" The hollow almost struggled to remember "My name's ….Kaien…"

Ichigo too began to walk away "Well then see ya tomorrow, Kaien"

The two glanced at the other one last time before departing into their own worlds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo eyes slowly widened, he had just made a deal with probably the person who despised him the most. He didn't really trust the hollow, but he knew that if this was going to work, then he would learn to have to.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt something on his lips, he quickly looked down and saw some kissing him… "Rukia!?!" 

Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia by the shoulder by taking her by surprise…

"Rukia!?! What the hell are you doing?" Said Ichigo wiping his lips

He could see her face was at a shade of red that which could have easily rivaled the color of Renji's hair.

"Uh- I – I thought you where dead?" She said, wiping her lips

"So you kiss me!!!" He said

"Baka !!!… I was giving you CPR…" Said Rukia

"Since when do you know CPR" Said Ichigo

"Since they thought us in gym… They said that it's the only chance of bringing an unconscious person back to consciousness" Said Rukia now a little more softly "It just… I hade just woken up from the best dream ever"

"_Orange Haired Hearts"_ recalled Ichigo's mind making his cheeks to turn a little rosy.

"Then I woke up… and just saw you lying there" Said Rukia "I lost to many people… my friends… my family… I didn't want to lose you too."

"Rukia…" Said Ichigo taken by her words…

"Hey guys!!! " Said Kon bursting threw the door "I've got something that will knock your socks off"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Kon; he seemed more… happy then usual…They forgot there conversation and looked at the stuffed animal…

"Urahara made me a Gigai of my own!!!" Said Kon happily jumping for joy

Ichigo and Rukia watched as Rinin in her human body led a Gigai of a boy into the room…. The Gigai basically looked like the male version on Rinin's Gigai. It had Blond, semi pointed hair, a long sleeved white shirt, blue jeans and red shoes.

Kon wasted no time in grabbing the pill from out of his plushy body and throwing it to Ririn before falling down. Ririn placed the pill in the Gigai causing a small light to form when Kon entered its' body…

Ichigo, Ririn and Rukia watched as Kon spoke his first words in his new Gigai

"Whoa…."

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well what do you think? Reviews determine continuation, and to any of my other readers, my other stories will be updated soon… I just have limited time of computer and can only write so much… So please bear with me

Remember: Your review do count


	2. Its going to be a long day

**A/N: Well everyone thanks you for review it really made me …Happy**

_**(Looks up smiling contently at the clear blue sky)**_

_**Thank you :) **_

_**Like always, review if you like it or if you want to put me in place about my grammatical errors….. You don't have to at all… But it's a nice gesture :)**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is going to be a long day**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monday Morning**

"_Ichigo...Ichigo"_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he heard somebody calling his name

"Who… Rukia is that you" Said Ichigo lazily wiping his eyes, he looked up and rather than see Rukia He saw his hollows face right in front of his…

"Aghhhhhh" Said Ichigo jumping back terrified "Kaien… What the hell are you doing?"

"_Huh, what do you mean…? We agreed that I take over once every three days" Said Kaien "Your not going back already just cause I scared ya are you?" _

Ichigo slowly stood up, just realizing that he was in his room, but rather he was in the inner workings of his mind, in which his hollow called his "home."

"Kaien…" Said Ichigo "I'm not backing out of are deal…Its just"

"_Huh...Just what?_" Said the hollow scratching his head

"Well…Its just… I got school today…" Said Ichigo rubbing the back of his neck a little tensely

"…"

"I just don't think it would be best if you to…" Ichigo was interrupted as Kaien stabbed his Zangetsu through Ichigo… Ichigo only stood shocked as Kaien slowly dissipated leaving him alone in the depths of his own mind…

"Kaien!!!!" Yelled Ichigo "What the hell are you doi…"

"Relax Kurosaki…" Said a booming voice from the sky _"I won't don't anything that going to hurt anyone…"_

"Kaien… J-just… Don't do anything stupid…" Said Ichigo knowing now Kaien had most, but not all control of his body

"_Relax… I just need some fresh air… Some real fresh air…"_ Said Kaien's voice from the sky

Ichigo nodded as if understanding, "Can I add one more thing to are deal…" Said Ichigo

"_Oh come on!!! Not another restriction"_ Said Kaien slight annoyance in his voice

"No…" Said Ichigo cutting him off "This one may actually benefit you…"

The hollow now intrigued paid closer attention

"_How so..."_ Responded Kaien

"I'll give you 1 hour extra for every one thing you tell me about your past life" Said Ichigo

"…"

Ichigo watched as the hollow looked at him, suddenly it began to laugh

"_Ahahahaha…."_Boomed Kaien voice from the sky in Ichigo mind….

"What's so funny" Said Ichigo a little annoyed

"_What's so funny?!? You are!!!_ "Said Kaien _"What are you a 12 year old girl… You want to share secrets…"_ The hollow began to laugh again

"Why you Son of a bit…" Ichigo was cut off

"_Cheh… Relax Kurosaki _"Said the hollow in a calmer voice _"I'm just yanking your chain… One hour Ehh… Alright I accept…On one condition "_

"What that?" Said Ichigo

"_I get to do your hair"_ Said the hollow sarcastically not wanting to miss a chance to take a sucker punch at Ichigo… Ichigo began yelling many colorful profanities… The hollow voice began to dim as it gained full control.

Er-regardless of what had been said Ichigo still had one more matter to deal with the hollow before he let it gain full control. Something above all other thing… Something that couldn't wait…

"Kaien…Wait" Yelled Ichigo at the sky

"_Hmm…Can't I have full control in piece"_ Said the hollow annoyed

"Yes… I'll give you full control after one final question…" Said Ichigo in a more serious tone.

"_Yeah… What is it?"_ Said Kaien now very suspenseful seeing as his freedom was only a question away.

"Why'd you stab me!!!!" Yelled Ichigo

If Ichigo could have seen the hollow, he would have seen it fall flat on its face

"Answer me Kaien…" He yelled

"_See ya later "_Said Kaien ignoring him, finally gaining control and leaving Ichigo by himself in the silence of his own mind.

"Cheh," Said Ichigo sitting down"this is going to be a long day…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaien slowly opened his eyes feeling the sun's glare through a near by window, Feeling its warmth on his skin … for the first in decades… It felt…It felt… Nice.

He closed his eyes and yawned, this was the thing he liked about being alive _(Even if only temporarily through a teenager who looks just like him)_ He liked the fact that he could be at peace… in tranquility… Some thing he could never do as a hollow…

He adjusted his head slightly to relax more… He smiled "I think I'm going to like Thi…"

**Hughhhhh!!!!!**

Kaien felt a sharp and extremely painful surge as a man popped out of apparently nowhere and dived feet first into his stomach…

"Good Morning Ichigo!!!!!!" He yelled as if this was almost routine

"What the hell are you doing, Old Man!!!" yelled Kaien pushing him to the floor and holding his stomach in pain

"You should know by now… Ichigo… I am making sure that you are always alert so that perhaps one day you can surpass me "Said the man quickly standing up.

Kaien stood up in front of the man no longer holding his stomach and he patted the man on the shoulder "Good job… I never saw it coming, I will be more aware next time" Said Kaien

Isshin's Eyes shined "I can't believe it… My son has finally accepted my way of training and because of it wants to become stronger… Masaki would truly be proud just as I am at this very moment! "

"Yes she would" said Kaien " But mind if I show you something"

"Of course my son" Said Isshin " Now that we have truly bonded I feel as if you are willing to tell me anything"

"Well you see… You got me really good" Said Kaien " But the way it should have been done is like this!!!"

Kaien quickly kicked Isshin in the stomach and sent him flying out the door which was coincidentally open at the time.

Isshin remained motionless before slowly putting up a thumbs up sign "Excellent Technique… My s…"His hand dropped and he passed out.

"Ichi- Nii" Said a girl appearing out of nowhere "I thought you agreed not to hurt him so roughly anymore…"

"Oh… Sorry" Said Kaien deciphering quickly that she was Ichigo's sister and he was Ichigo Father

"Just get ready for school…" She said closing the door "You where still asleep so everyone left…. Hurry you still have time to make it there…: "

Kaien saw Ichigo's uniform on a nearby drawer… "This is going to be a long day "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please ignore the Spelling errors I don't really have time to correct what I write… Not to mention it's late so I'm getting kind of lazy… I haven't slept in 23 hours… I haven't been able to sleep lately… The longest I've slept this past week was… from 6am to 11 am….Sounds like a lot, but trust me its not: (**


	3. First Days

**A/N: Hello everyone this is Annil8ter, Sorry for the late update…. I usually tend to make a good intro and then never continue the story, well not this time…Anyways here the latest chapter.….. Sorry again, hopefully you'll enjoy this, because it took me days to come up with the plot…**

**I will try to update faster next time**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Annil8ter Cares'#1 (I answer any questions you have left in reviews, to show I read your reviews and value their advise) **

**  
**_**To Jerkess**_

_**Forgive me, fir my errors… I will do my vest to fix them**_

_**-Annil8ter**_

_**To Swift-Star9**_

_**Your advise will be used in both this and next chapter**_

_**-Annil8ter**_

_**To **__**Houzukimaru**_

_**I only Follow the Anime…sorry**_

_**-Annil8ter**_

_**To Others**_

_**Thanks just for reading and being supporti**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First Days**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kon**

"Eh, Rinin…..What the hell is this?" Asked Kon with a perplexed look on his face.

Rinin sighed.

"Didn't we already explain this to you once before" Said the girl Mod-Soul with an annoyed look on her face.

"No, I remember what you guys said earlier. I just want to make sure this isn't some horrible…Horrible dream…" Kon said. "So please, could you explain it one more time?"

Rinin sighed again, rubbing her temple with her thumb and index finger.

"Urahara asked us to try and remain as inconspicuous as possible so we don't bring unwanted attention to him."

"Come on Rinin" Pouted Kon "This is my first day to really test out my Gigai, you know I never really got a chance to earlier because Ichigo forbade me from using it while at his house"

"We'll that's to bad" Said Rinin "Your doing this and that's final."

"But…"Kon was about to plead before Rinin gave him a look that said do this or you're going to drop dead here and now.

Kon Nodded, remaining silent for a few moments before finally speaking.

"I know we want to remain low profile as possible … but school?"

--- --- ---

**Kaien**

Kaien first day as a human wasn't going what a normal person would call well… First he wakes up to Ichigo's dad attacking him, then he learns from Ichigo's sister that he's late to school, but worst of all he didn't know anything from Ichigo's life.

Normally when a hollow controls a human, the hollow is able to access the humans' memories and thoughts because the human is still part of him, but since Kaien had full control over Ichigo's body he didn't seem to have those privileges.

He managed to make it to school only to find out that he was indeed late and now he had to sit in the Detention room till 11'o Clock.** (I've been there, man…) **Kaien sat with an annoyed look on his face, he hated the human world….

However one thing had gone right today, the detention room was empty so, he wouldn't be annoyed by any punks who thought they were cool by interrupting class. He slapped on a "Hello my name is" sticker that was required by the school ever since the teacher got to old to recognize names.

Kaien sat in an old desk at the back of the room, the old man watching the room eyed him carefully. Kaien ignored the geezer's looks; he had more important things to worry about right now. Things such, him being able to remain as in key with Ichigo persona as possible, he had to learn everything about Ichigo, Friends, Family, who he loves….

_I love you…_

_I love you, Kaien…_

Kaien's head filled with memories of his beloved… His wife… His love…. His Miyako

He spent the better part of the hour thinking of her… It was an amazing degree that his hollownization had suppressed so much from his memory. Whatever had made him into a hollow clearly wanted no rebellion.

His recollection began to grow around the time Ichigo went to save Rukia as his power grew to a higher degree thus allowing him to gain some control over himself.

The hour ended quickly with no big event occurring, he figured it was best this way…

He left the room and headed for his classroom when a brown haired kid ran towards him, his hands dangling threw the air idiotically

"Ichigooooooooo!!!!!" He yelled happily

Kaien head shot the name Kiego into his mind; almost as if when he met him; he regained a _partial_ memory from Ichigo. This would explain why he identified Ichigo's family rather quickly. Maybe if he just went around meeting Ichigo's friends he would learn about them, thus making his time on Earth easier.

"Oi, Kiego" Said Kaien "What's up…"

"Hey Ichigo check out these gag glasses I got" He said pulling glasses out of nowhere

Kaien looked on as the boy danced around stupidly while wearing glasses that had false eyes dangled by springs; He couldn't help but laugh a little…

"…"

The instant the laugh came out, Kiego stopped dancing at glanced at Kaien, the false eyes still dangling off the glasses. His dead stare was starting to creep Kaien out. Had he done something wrong, did this guy know it wasn't Ichigo.

Before he could do anything, the boy leaped at Ichigo and gave him a hug, as he did another memory shot into Kaien's head. It was a memory of every single joke and prank Kiego had ever done to Ichigo in his entire life. He then saw every single time Ichigo hit the boy for annoying him.

In order to remain as close to Ichigo's personality as possible, Kaien punched the boy off of him, a stupid grin still on his face.

As the boy groaned in pain, Kaien wondered why Ichigo would have a friend as stupid as this kid. It was then that another memory struck him.

_---Memory---_

_Ichigo sat depressed at his desk, it had been 2 weeks since his mother died. No one in the class approached him, nor dared to approach him. Even if someone did get close enough to talk to talk to him, they always walked away when they saw the scowl on his face._

_One day a new kid walked up to the young Ichigo_

"_Hi, I'm Kiego Asano… I'm new to this school nice to meet you" He said grinning._

_Completely taken out of his thoughts, Ichigo looked at the boy surprised "Oh… Hi"_

_The boy simply stood there looking at Ichigo._

"_Do you need something?" Ichigo said noticing the boy was still standing next to him_

"_Come on it lunch time… Let's go play on the jungle gym." He said still grinning_

_Ichigo shook his head "no"_

"_Oh, come on…" He said gentle pushing Ichigo "It'll be fun"_

"_No…" _

"_We can…" He was cut off_

"_NO!!" Ichigo yelled, fiercely pushing the boy away_

_Luckily everyone in the class had already left, so a scene didn't occur._

_Ichigo glanced away and let his mind take over again_

_Kiego stood up and walked towards Ichigo again_

"_Is this because of your mother's death?" asked the boy_

_Ichigo quickly turned to push the boy away again, but stopped once seeing his face. It was no longer the same happy grin it was a few moments ago, now it was a cold dead stare._

"_How did you…" Ichigo asked puzzled, but was cut off_

"_A few of the other kids told me" He responded "You didn't answer my question… is this because of your mother?"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened open, he remained speechless_

"_Do you think she would have wanted you to act like this?" Said the boy_

_Ichigo quickly got up and pinned the boy to the wall, raising a fist. Ichigo's tiny fist shook in the air as he held the boy with the other. Both remained in the same position for a while before Ichigo finally backed off, both remaining silent afterwards…_

_As Ichigo began to think about the boys words, Kiego pulled something out of his pocket and put it on his face. Ichigo turned and saw Kiego, he couldn't help but burst out in laughter. _

_Kiego took this chance to pull the happy Ichigo out of his desk and towards the door._

"_Fine…"Said Ichigo "Let's go play..."_

_Kiego regained his grin, as he put his fake glasses with springy eyes back in his pocket._

_-End Memory-_

Kaien stared at the idiotic boy on the floor, now he knew why Ichigo kept him as a friend. He managed to get Ichigo threw the hardest part of his life, bringing him out of his slump and into a slightly happier world.

Kaien extended his hand to help the boy up.

Kaien helped the boy up, until the point he felt a shock in his arm causing him to instantly let go. Kiego quickly stood laughing revealing to Kaien the shocker he had in his hand.

Kaien walked away without a comment, however stopped when Kiego stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Oi, where you going Ichigo" said Kiego "It time for Lunch"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Kon**

Kon couldn't believe his predicament; it was just like his whole life. Things get good then they take a complete 360 degree and turns things into worse predicaments' than he original started in.

He created a mental list of these things:

_**Good Bad **_

_Kon is Created Kon is ordered to be destroyed_

_Kon Gains a new body Kon's body is taken back by its Original user (Ichigo)_

_Kon is given life again New body is a teddy bear_

_Life as a Teddy Bear Yuzu…enough said…_

_Gains new friends Ichigo and Rukia are friends with Kon_

_Urahara creates new Mod Souls Rinin, Cloud, and Nova are jerks who treat Kon badly _

_New Gigai specifically made for Kon School is required to remain Inconspicuous _

Currently he was waiting for the student helper who was supposed to show him around the school, but she was late so he had to wait until she arrived. Kon sat bored in his chair, dangling his legs over the edge occasionally to keep him from achieving total boredom.

He watched as the new students left one by one until eventually he was left all alone in the waiting room. He could hear in the offices next door, the teachers talking about random things.

It was around 10:30, when an administrator walked into the small room.

"Mr. Kon, your assigned helper has finally arrived and will be with you shortly."

Kon nodded

As he got his things ready, he heard a male teacher scolding the late student. He heard her try to explain her self only too be stopped and scolded some more. He then heard the kid who he was most certain was a girl, began to cry. He continued to listen as female teacher began scolding the man, yelling why he would make such a young girl cry.

After a few minutes of arguing, he finally heard footsteps heading towards the room. The footsteps were soft, so it couldn't have been a teacher… was it the student helper he was assigned?

He watched as a teary eyed, blond haired girl walked into the room, as she spoke he came into realization of who she was.

"Hello, my name is Kurosaki Yuzu, your assigned helper, please forgive my tardiness"

Kon's hands began to tremble

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, what did you think, was it good or was it bad…. Was it worthy of a review or a flaming due to it sucking so badly….**

**Forgive my minor usage of Kon, His plot will mostly likely grow next chapter….**

**Next chapter (is entitled): Mid-day interactions**

**-Will Feature: Tatsuki**

**See you next Time : )**

**Bye !!!:D**


End file.
